Domino Effect
by figureskater1995
Summary: chase and his 4 year girlfriend emily find out they are going to become parents, when they are in a car accident will they survive, will the baby be okay? how does the gallagher family cope?  R&R! xx


**Hey guys, here is an story that kind of popped into my head, Its not so great but ill still post, it may be a bit OOC. Hope you like it : ) xx **

**Domino effect**

**The day was almost over and chase was eager to get home to his beautiful girlfriend Emily Leaving the site of the latest rescue chase caught a lift back to base with lachie and dean, in the back seat chase reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Lachie was in the front passenger seat he looked at dean, chase was being rather quiet, and he looked back at chase. **

"**You okay chase?" he asked**

**Chase was lost in thought and didn't hear his brother talking to him.**

**"Chase!" lachie said louder. Chase snapped out of his train of thought and looked up at his brother. "Are you okay chase? your very quiet" **

"**Yeah lach, I'm fine." Chase said, again looking at the box.**

"**What's that?" dean asked looking in the rear view mirror**

"**Umm, a ring. "Chase said quietly.**

"**A ring?" lachie said excited. "Are you going to propose to Emily?" **

"**I'm thinking about it, yeah" chase said putting the box back in his pocket.**

**Lachie and dean smiled at one another, happy for their little brother.**

**Arriving back at the station house chase went and got changed, before leaving.**

"**Good luck!" lachie called behind him as chase walked to his car.**

**When chase got home he walked in the door and found the dining room table set up with candles, champagne and dinner. **

"**Hey em" he said with a smile. "What's all this?" he asked kissing Emily.**

"**Chase… I'm pregnant."**

**Chases eyes lit up "what! Really!" chase said excited. "Were going to be parents" **

**After a romantic dinner chase and Emily went to bed.**

**At 4 in the morning chase woke up to Emily throwing up in the bathroom, walking in and kneeling beside her chase rubbed soothing circles on her back.  
>"You okay?" he asked.<strong>

**Emily stood and rinsed her mouth out. "Yeah I'm fine" Emily said hugging her boyfriend. They went back to bed. **

**Emily woke up again at 6, running to the bathroom; chase was right behind her, he held her hair back as she vomited.**

"**You right?" he asked. She nodded before she looked at her watch**

"**Chase you're going to be late!" she said concerned.**

"**Its fine, Vince will understand." He reassured her as he walked her back to bed. **

**5 minutes later, Emily was lying in bed watching the T.V when chase walked in with some breakfast for her. "I had better get going, you sure you're okay?" Chase asked getting changed into his work uniform**

"**I'm sure. I love you" **

"**I love you too babe, I'll see you tonight. Call me if you need anything" chase said before kissing Emily's forehead and leaving for work.**

"**Chase, you're late" Vince stated as chase took a seat at his desk.**

"**Yeah sorry Vince, it won't happen again." Chase said before Vince walked into Michelle's office.**

"**Hey, you look like crap, you okay?" dean asked **

"**Yeah I'm fine, just tired. Woke up at 4 am, Emily was vomiting in the bathroom." Chase said before yawning**

"**Why is she okay?" lachie asked.**

**Chase nodded his head, "she's pregnant. She told me last night." Chase said with a smile**

"**Congrats mate!" lachie said slapping chase on the back.**

"**Thanks"**

"**Gear up! We've got a call out." Vince told the team. "2 car MVA, woman trapped in vehicle."**

**In one patrol Lachie, Dean and Lara. **

**In the other Chase, Heidi and Jordan.**

**Arriving at the scene Heidi and Jordan checked on the witnesses and by-standers as Lara, dean, lachie and chase checked the trapped woman.**

"**Hello, can you hear me?" Lara asked after opening the driver's side door. Chase climbed in the back seat and placed his hands on either side of the woman's head, to secure her neck.**

"**Yes" the woman replied to Lara.**

"**Are you in any pain?"**

"**My leg." **

"**Okay, I want you to breathe on this for me." Lara said as she gave the woman a green whistle.**

**Lachie came over to the car with a spine board and a neck brace from the patrols.**

**Lara stepped back and let lachie secure the woman's neck.**

"**How is she?" Dean asked Lara**

"**Query spinal, possible broken leg and concussion. The dash is pinning her legs"**

"**Alright, get the combi-tool and raise the dash, lay back her seat and transfer to spinal when she's free." Dean said before fetching the combi-tool from the patrol. Taking it back to the car, lachie and chase climbed out of the car as dean and Lara raised the dash. Laying the seat back lachie and chase placed the spine board in place and the four of them slid the patient onto the board.**

"**Prepare to lift." chase said. "Lift" they carried the woman over to the waiting ambulance and she went off to hospital.**

"**Lara, check on Heidi and Jordan, lachie and chase, help me pack up the gear." **

**When Lara found Heidi and Jordan they were talking to one of the witnesses.**

"**Heidi, Jord. Were ready to go when you guys are." Lara said. The three of them walked back to the patrols and drove back to base.**

**Getting back to the station house everyone went upstairs and sat at their desks, starting the paperwork for the day.**

"**Once you've finished the paperwork you can go." Vince informed them**

**One hour later chase said bye to everyone and went and got changed before heading home.**

"**Hey babe" chase said as he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist as she was cooking dinner.**

"**Hey" she said, turning her head up to kiss chase.**

**After dinner chase walked over to Emily, he knelt down on one knee he looked up at Emily.**

"**Emily, I love you and our baby so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" chase asked **

"**Oh my god! Chase, of course I will!" Emily said with a huge smile, tears glistening in her eyes as chase placed the ring over her finger.**

"**I love you so much chase" she told him as she hugged him.**

**The next day at the stationhouse was really quiet; they only had one rescue, a climber slipped down a cliff, minor injuries.**

**As the team was doing their paper work, dean and lachie looked over at chase, he was sending a text and had a huge smile on his face.**

"**Hey chasie" lachie said sitting down next to his brother.**

"**Hey" chase said grinning as he put his phone down**

"**What's with the grin?" dean asked **

"**I proposed last night," chase said. "She said yes." **

"**Congratulations bro!" lachie and dean said giving their brother a hug. **

"**What's going on?" Lara asked curious **

**Dean looked at chase, he nodded.**

"**Chasie, proposed to Em last night." Dean announced.**

"**She said yes." Lachie added. **

**Everyone cheered and gave chase their congratulations. Vince opened a box of beer and handed them out.**

"**To chase and Emily!" He toasted.**

**5 MONTHS LATER:**

**Chase and Emily were driving to the hospital to have a check-up for the baby. **

"**Do you want to find out the gender today babe?" chase asked his fiancé **

"**If you do, I do" she told him smiling.**

**Arriving at the hospital chase parked the car and went around to the other side of Emily's car. "Thanks" she said as he helped her out of the car.**

**Waiting 10 minutes in the rooms their name was called. "Emily and Chase?" the doctor asked as chase and em stood up.**

**Lying down on the bed Emily pulled her shirt up over her baby bump. **

"**This will be a bit cold" the doctor said as he squeezed the ultra-sound gel onto her belly. Looking around inside her tummy the doctor looked up and said to them: "your baby is perfectly healthy, everything is progressing nicely. Would you like to know the gender?" **

"**Yeah" chase said as Emily nodded. **

"**Congratulations, you're having a baby… girl" the doctor said as he wiped the gel from Emily's tummy.**

"**Were going to have a beautiful daughter em" chase said excited.**

**Before leaving the hospital to drive home chase called lachie and dean at work.**

"**Chase, how everything going?" They asked.**

"**Everything is great!" chase told his brothers happily. "Were just leaving the hospital, had a check-up and were going to be having a baby girl. You can tell the team if you want." Chase said with a smile.**

"**Congrats chasie" dean and lachie said before saying bye to chase and turning to tell the team the brilliant news.**

**Driving home from the hospital chase and Emily drove through a green light, just as a car on a chase from the police sped through a red. Emily screamed as chase tried to turn to miss the car, it smashed into the passenger side of the car, rendering chase and Emily unconscious.**

"**Gear up! Got a MVA, 2 cars on the corner of Missenden Rd and Carillon Ave." Vince called as Heidi, Jordan and Lara climbed into one patrol and lachie with dean in the other.**

**When they reached the scene Heidi, Jordan went over to one car, the driver was pinned by the steering wheel, looked to have a broken arm and head wound. They worked to free him.**

**Meanwhile, Lara went to do a quick assessment of the other car while dean and lachie grabbed some equipment. **

"**Oh my god" Lara gasped. "Chase!" she cried. Everything felt so surreal; she couldn't believe she was looking at her friend in a car wreck.**

**Dean and lachie herd her yell and ran to the car with the gear, dropping it to the ground when they saw their baby brother and his pregnant fiancé. **

"**Shit! chasie" lachie said, fear pumping through his veins.**

**Dean and lachie's minds were racing with thoughts, hoping Emily and chase would be okay. Hoping their baby would be okay.**

**Lara went around and assessed Emily while dean and lachie did chase, **

"**She's unconscious, head injury, probable spinal" Lara said sadly as she secured Emily's neck in a collar. **

**Lachie looked at dean, sadness in his eyes. They both knew how severe her injuries were, things weren't looking good.**

**Assessing his baby brother was one thing neither of the older Gallagher brother thought they would have to do. He was slumped over the steering wheel, his head was bleeding. Lachie jumped in the back seat as dean sat chase up-right, placing his hands on either side of his brother's head lachie held his neck still while dean secured a collar on.**

**Heidi and Jordan had extracted the patient for the other car and he was on the way to hospital. Hey went over to help Lara out.**

"**Oh my god. Chase, Emily!" Heidi cried. **

"**Shit" Jordan cursed as he saw the extend of the damage.**

**Laying Emily's seat back Jordan slipped in a spine board and they slid her onto it, Jordan and Heidi carried her to the awaiting ambulance. **

"**How is he?" Lara asked bringing over a spine board.**

"**Not good, he's unconscious, head injury, open head wound, possible spinal." Dean answered, his voice filled with sorrow and concern.**

**Lara, lachie and dean got chase onto the spine board and carried him to the ambulance, without a question dean jumped into the back of the ambulance.**

**Lachie, Lara, Jordan and Heidi packed up the equipment.**

"**He will be okay lach," Lara said placing a hand on his shoulder.**

**Heidi and Jordan took one of the patrols back to the station house, in the passenger seat Heidi had tears running down her cheek.**

"**Heid, it's okay, they will be okay" Jordan said, although he wasn't even sure he believed his own words.**

"**You don't know that Jord, you saw how bad they looked." She said solemnly **

**Arriving back to the station house they both ran upstairs to see Michelle and Vince.**

"**Hey… what's wrong?" Vince asked when he saw the tears in Heidi's eyes and the look on Jordan's face.**

"**Where are the others?" Michelle asked.**

"**They've gone to the hospital." Jordan answered, **

"**Chase…" Heidi sobbed. "He and em… they were... in the crash..."**

**Michelle gasped and Vince sighed.**

"**Are they okay" he asked concerned. "What about the baby?"**

"**They were both unconscious, possible spinals, chase was bleeding from a head wound, Emily had a head injury, and we don't know about the baby." Jordan said before they all got in the car and drove to the hospital.**

**Chase was lying in a bed; Emily was on the other side of the room, chase and em were both still unconscious and they were waiting on the doctor. **

**The doctor nocked on the door, walking in he spoke. "Mr Gallagher" he greeted dean, "you brother is in a coma, he suffered a rather substantial head injury." He explained. Lachie and dean sat down, looking at their baby brother. Dean sighed, he wanted to help his brother but there was nothing he could do.**

"**Will he be okay?" dean asked**

"**We expect the injury to heal, and he should wake up in a few days, perhaps a week."**

"**Oh, chasie" lachie sighed holding onto chases hand.**

"**What about Emily, and the baby?" dean asked looking over to her bed.**

"**Her injuries are more extensive, she has suffered a 'traumatic Brain Injury' resulting in brain damage, and her spine is broken at L1. She is paralysed from the waist down." The doctor informed them.**

"**and… the baby?" dean asked, all the information running through his head, he felt so bad for chase, and didn't know how to fix any of it. **

"**I'm sorry, she has had a miscarriage." The doctor said before excusing himself from the room.**

"**Bloody hell." Lachie sighed, "Chase will be devastated." **

**The older brothers say at their brother's side for a couple of hours before there was a knock at the door. Looking over dean saw Lara and the rest of the team. They walked in.**

"**How are they?" Michelle asked.**

**Dean looked at chase, "chase, he is in a coma, they've got him on a ventilator… he has a bad head injury but they say it should heal and he might be awake in a week" **

"**What about Emily and the baby." Heidi asked her voice cracking as she did. Jordan embraced her in a hug.**

"**Em… she's got brain damage, and she's…" lachie stopped for a moment. "She's paralysed. From the waist down." Lachie looked down at chase, squeezing his hand in his. Lachie felt so overwhelmed at the moment, he didn't know what he could do. **

**Vince rubbed Heidi's back as tears fell from her eyes.**

"**What about the baby?" Michelle asked quietly.**

"**She... she had a miscarriage, they lost her" dean said looking down. Lara came over and gave dean a hug.**

"**Dean, lach, I'm so sorry." Said Vince.**

"**Dean, lachie. Take some time off work, stay with chase. As long as you need." Michelle said.**

"**Thanks" the brothers told her sincerely **

**The team sat with Emily and chase for a while before leaving, dean and lachie stayed.**

**3 DAYS LATER: **

**Dean and lachie had stayed at the hospital each night incase chase woke up. Both were asleep in chairs until a beeping woke them from their slumber. Looking at the sourse of the sound dean and lachie saw several nursed run into the room and soround emily.**

**The boys stood and ran over to see what was going on.**

"**whats wrong, is em okay?" dean asked. **

"**sir you need to step back please." A nurse said, dean and lachie went and stood by chase, still looking at emily.**

"**she's crashing!, get a cart!" one nurse yelled as another ran to get a 'crash cart'**

"**shes not breathing, starting CPR" antother said as two of them did CPR on emily as a third nurse attached the defiburlator. **

"**No response. Charging" the woman said "clear" she called as everyone stood back.**

**Time seemed to stop for dean and lachie as they watched emily's body jolt as he electric current passed through her.**

"**no response, charge to 260" … "clear"**

"**c'mon em!, you cant giveup" lachie said, his eyes tearing up.**

"**no response, charge to 360" … "clear"**

"**nothing, alright, im calling it. Time Of Death 11.17 am." **

**Dean and lachie stared at emily's lifeless body as she was wheeled from the room.**

"**chase is going to be devastated. He's lost them both." Dean said concerned.**

**Lachie nodded, he grabed a hold of chase's hand again. "bro please wake up, its not the same with out you around." He said sadly.**

**Dean stepped out of the room to call lara.**

"**hey, dean. Is everything okay?" she asked worried**

"**no, not really. Emily's passed away." He said, tears found their way down his cheek.**

"**oh my god, im so sorry." She said sadly, she knew how close they all were. "do you want me to come in?" she asked**

"**that'd be nice"**

"**okay, ill be there soon" lara said as she gathered her things from her desk at work. **

"**whats going on lara?" vince asked**

"**dean just called, emily's died." Lara said before running out the door.**

**Heidi cried into jordans shoulder. "Jordan, take heidi home, take a few days." Michelle said**

**Lara walked into chases room and saw lachie asleep in the chair, still holding chase's hand, dean was just sitting there looking at chases still body.**

"**hey" lara said quietly walking over to dean.**

"**hey, thanks for coming lara" dean said, they both steped out of the room so they didn't wake lachie.**

"**that's fine, are you okay?" she asked concerned**

**Dean nodded sadly "ill be fine, im worried about chase, when he wakes up. How are we supposed to tell him he has lost his fiancé and baby?" dean said as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "I don't think he will cope with the news."**

**Lara understood, she too doubted he would be okay. She sat down next to dean and wraped her arm around his shoulders. " it will be okay" she said "hes strong."**

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**Feeling as though he was floating halfway between asleep and awake. His mind was foggy, chase tried to open his eyes but his eye lids felt like they weighed a ton. He could hear familiar voices, calling his name. "chase"… "open your eyes kiddo" … "your alright" they said. Chase pushed, twitching his hands, trying to get to where the voices were. **

**Looking as chases face lachie saw his eyelids open slightly before closing again, they did this a few more times. "chase!" lachie said standing up. Dean did also. "open your eyes kiddo, your alright" he told his baby brother, pressing the 'call nurse' button.**

**Blinking his eyes, adapting to the brightness of the room, becoming more awear chase realised he couldn't breath, choking chase pulled his hands to his mouth to remove the obstructing object.**

**Lachie and dean reacted imedietly, pulling chases hands down, " you alright chase, it's a tube to help you breath." Dean explained as a nurse walked in, moving right to chase's side, **

"**chase, on the count of three I want you to cough really hard and ill remove the tube. Can you do that" she asked. Chase nodded slightly. "1, 2 ,3" she said before chase coughed and she pulled the tube from his throat. after checking his obs she left the room.**

"**chasie, how are you feeling?" dean asked **

"**o…kay" chase said, voice cracking due to a dry throat from the breathing tube. Lachie handed him a cup of water, chase took a sip and thanked him.**

"**what happened?" chase asked**

**Dean and lachie looked at one another**

… **Exchanging a worried glance, the two older brothers didn't know how chase was going to react to the news about Em and the baby. They both knew he would find out eventually dean sighed and started to talk.**

"**You were in a car crash, do you remember anything?" he asked**

**Chase closed his eyes, -he remembered the doctors, saying the baby was a girl. He left with Emily. - Chases breathing quickened, - driving through the intersection, Emily's terrified screams- chase's eyes flew open. **

"**Emily!" he screamed sitting up. Dean and lachie gently pushed chase back into his bed.**

"**Chase calm down, you're going to hurt yourself" lachie exclaimed.**

"**Oh God… Emily our Baby... Please tell me they're okay." Chase asked desperately. **

"**Chase, just calm down." Dean told him**

"**Please… the baby? Emily?" **

"**Chasie" lachie sighed. "Emily miscarried, I'm sorry"**

**Chase layer his head against the pillow, "what about em? she has to be okay" chase asked quietly.**

**Dean sighed. "Chase I'm so sorry… Emily didn't make it."**

"**NO! NO! Your lying!" chase yelled at his brothers.**

"**Chase, calm down. Please" dean said putting a hand on chases shoulder.**

**Chase pushed his hand away. "Get out!" he yelled.**

"**Chasie…" lachie began before being interrupted by chase.**

"**you..r lying! She… she's not dead!" he sobbed turning onto his side, facing away from his brothers. His whole world has just crumbled around him, he had no idea what to do.**

"**chase?" dean asked getting no response he become more concerned about chase, he wasn't handling this well at all… not that he would have expected different but dean was at least hoping he would talk.**

"**chasie, please talk to us" lachie said softly squeezing chase's shoulder.**

**Chase just shook his head, he lay just staring at the wall until he eventually drifted into a rough sleep.**

***congratulations, you're having a baby girl, the doctor told them. Emily leaned in to kiss me. "I love you" she said . I called my brothers and told them the news, they congratulated me also. I led Emily out to the car and we drove away from the hospital. we had a green light, I drove through Emily's scream pierced through my ears before I felt the impact of the car hitting us.* **

"**Emily! NO!" chase yelled. his eyes flung open, chest heaving as he sat up shaking, tears falling down his cheek.**

**Lachie and dean were alerted to chase's distress by his yell, **

"**chase it's alright." Dean said rubbing his back, chase shook his head.**

"**it's my fault." **

"**no it's not chase, it was an accident." Dean said embracing his brother in a hug**

"**I was driving, I should be dead, not them."**

**Dean sighed, "it will be okay chasie"**

"**no it won't, they're gone" he said quietly.**

**The following afternoon the doctors and medical staff deemed chase well enough to be discharged and go home. Lachie and dean walked him out to the car and lachie sat with him in the back seat whist dean drove to their apartment. The entire drive home, chase just stared out the window completely silent. Arriving home chase walked to his bedroom and shut the door he laid on his bed.**

**3 hours later lachie knocked on his brother's door. "chasie?, can I come in?". Hearing no response he slowly walked in, approaching chases bed he saw him just staring at the celling. "chase?" he asked squeezing his shoulder. **

"**what?" chase said quietly**

"**dinner's ready." Lachie stated**

"**M'not hungry" he muttered. **

**Lachie sighed and left the room walking back out to dean. "he coming out?" he asked.**

"**he said he's not hungry." Lachie said taking a seat at the table. "I'm worried about him dean."**

"**me too lach, me too" dean said before his phone rang.**

"_**hello?"**_

'_**Hi dean, it's lara. I just wanted to check up on chase, see how he is?" she said**_

"_**He's at home now, but he barely talks, he's depressed, won't eat and he just stares at the celling all day." **_**He explained.**_** "I'm worried and we don't know what to do to help him." **_**Dean said sounding defeated.**

'_**I'm sure he will come around in time, I could just be the shock of it all'**_

"_**I hope so, I'll talk to you later Lara, thanks" **_**dean said before she said bye and they ended their call.**

**2 days later:**

**Chase was lying in his room, he felt numb, and everything felt un-real. Dean soon walked in with some food for chase, lachie close behind him**

"**hey chasie" lachie said sitting on the edge of the bed, placing the plate on the side table. Chase didn't say a word, neither did he move.**

"**chase, please say something… were so worried about you." Dean said seriously, his baby brother hasn't eaten since he left the hospital, he only gets up to go to the bathroom and he barely ever says a word anymore.**

"**hi" he mumbled. Dean smiled**

"**hey kiddo, here sit up for me." Dean said pulling chase into a semi-upright position, supporting him with pillows.**

"**I want you to eat something for me, okay." Lachie said**

"**I'm not hungry" was the simple reply.**

"**I don't care if you're not. You have to eat something, you'll die if you don't." said dean**

"**that's a bad thing?" chase whispered emotionlessly **

"**what?" both brothers asked.**

" **I said 'that's a bad thing?" chase yelled**

"**you don't mean that, chasie" lachie said concerned, he placed his arm around the thinning frame of his brother.**

"**yes I do." He said before sighing and leaning back into the pillows. "They're gone." He said quietly before closing his eyes. Lachie pulled him into a hug as dean rubbed soothing circles on his back.**

"**it will get better chase, I promise" dean told him honestly**

"**will you eat a little something? Please chasie" lachie practically begged. Chase nodded unsurely.**

**Dean handed lachie the plate with a piece of toast on it. Chase managed to eat half the piece.**

"**thanks chase" dean said giving his brother a hug before leaving the room. Chase lay down, looking at the roof again and Lachie sat with him for a while longer. **

**Half an hour passed and chase was still looking at the celling, still silent.**

"**chase, you okay?" he asked**

**Chase shook his head, his eyes welling up in tears. "I don't know what to do" he admitted. "I feel so empty, like there is no point anymore. It's not fair, why am I still here, why did they have to die but not me?" chase asked sobbing.**

"**It will get better chasie, I know it doesn't look that way at the moment, and I can't tell you why things are like they are. But dean and I, were going to help you get through this." Lachie promised **

**Just like lachie said, each day got a bit better that the last. The rescue team would pop by and see how chase was going, chase was eating again and he was talking too. **

**3 days later Dean received a phone call informing him the funeral would be tomorrow. Dean informed lachie and they both walked into chases room, he was on the computer.**

"**hey chase."**

"**hey" he said, turning to face his brothers. Seeing the saddened look upon their faces he asked "what's wrong?"**

"**we've just found out the funeral will be tomorrow." Dean said and Chase looked down.**

**Lachie knelt in front of chase, his hand pushing his chin up to look at him. "you okay?" he asked.**

**Chase nodded. "I knew it was coming, it just I didn't want to accept it. This just really proves they're never coming back…" **

**Dean patted chase on the back sympathetically before he and lachie left the room. Chase turned back to the computer and opened a word document. He began to write what he wanted to say at the funeral. **

**The following day the Gallagher trio walked up towards the church, chase was greeted by several people and Emily's family, everyone expressed their grief and condolences to them both. Seated in the chapel 6 pews were filled with about 20 people, the rescue team and Emily's family and friends. The priest said his part; Emily's parents did too, now it was chase's turn.**

**CHASE P.O.V.**

**Walking up the front, I placed a rose on Em's coffin. Trying to hold back tears I took a deep breath before I started my eulogy. **

"**Emily, ****My heart still aches in sadness and my tears still flow. What it meant to lose you, no one will ever know" I said, a took another deep breath, my emotions were peaking as the reality of the moment set in.**

"**Although it's difficult today to see beyond the sorrow, May looking back in memory help in comfort tomorrow." I continued, a few tears found their way down my cheek, I took a shuddering breath as I tried no to break down.**

"**I…I pray you can see me now and… be proud of what I have become because of you, but most of all I thank-you because you l…loved me so much… and like a shooting star flyin' across the room s..So fast so far you were gone too soon you're part of me and I'll never be the same here without you, you were gone too soon. I'll always love you." I finished, walking back down to the pew and sitting between my older brothers. The funeral ended and we went home.**

**END P.O.V. **

**The next morning lachie and dean were in the kitchen; lachie made a coffee and walked into chases room. Sitting on the edge of the bed lachie wakes chase up.**

**Softly shaking his shoulder, chase woke up. "Hey chasie" lachie smiled **

"**hey." Chase mumbled rubbing his eyes.**

**Lachie handed him the coffee, "how are you?" he asked.**

"**Thanks," chase said taking the coffee. "I'm alright." Chase said before taking a sip.**

"**Okay, you can talk to me or dean if you want, you know" lachie told him standing up.**

"**I know, thanks lach" chase said before lachie left the room.**

"**How is he?" dean asked as lachie walked back into the lounge room.**

"**He said he's alright."**

"**I'm sure he will be glad to get back into work tomorrow, if he's up for it that is." Dean said.**

"**Up for what" chase said as he walked out of his room and walked into the kitchen.**

"**Work tomorrow." Dean stated as chase grabbed 3 beers out the fridge.**

**Really? yeah I'm keen." He said passing a beer to each of his brothers.**

"**You sure you're alright?" lachie asked.**

"**I will be, each day better than the last. I think getting back into work will make things easier." Chase said taking a seat on the couch.**

**Arriving at the station house the Gallagher trio walked up the stairs.**

"**Chasie!" Heidi called as she tackled him into a bear hug.**

"**Hey heid" chase smiled.**

"**It's great to see you chase" Lara said also giving chase a hug.**

"**You too Lara."**

"**Chase, good to see you back" Vince said patting him on the back. "Guys got a call out. Hikers in the blue mountains." **

END


End file.
